The present invention relates to information processing apparatus and more particularly to an information processing apparatus adopting a power management system.
The power management system is described in Nikkei Electronics, Feb. 13, 1995, pp. 148-149. Disclosed therein is a system for calculating a residual battery operable time on the basis of the relation among the residual capacity of a battery, the speed of a CPU, the speeds of peripheral units (I/O units) and the brightness of backlight of a liquid crystal display (LCD). In this system, the user of an information processing apparatus opens a menu screen by himself or herself and adjusts the speed of the CPU, the brightness of backlight and the non-access time which is used for deciding whether or not power to a hard disk drive (HD) is turned off to thereby change the residual battery operable time to a sufficient time.